Sanctuary
by Snackssketch
Summary: She was very interesting. He wanted to know more about her. He is the leader of her destroyed, now rebuilding, village. Will she ever get to know him?
1. Chapter 1

This has been redone, but it still might have a few errors. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

His dark hair was ruffled in the wind. He was now the leader of Konoha, and was unstoppable. He chuckled darkly. He had his mask on the side of his head. He liked the mask for some odd reason. Maybe because it frightened the villagers, reminding them that he was the one who destroyed the village.

Madara looked over his village. He noticed a girl with bright pink hair healing a little boy. He had a few scratches on his hands and knees. She smiled brightly at the child and told him something while helping him up. She patted his back to get him to play with the other few kids.

She turned her head and saw Madara sitting on a building. She glared at him; he smirked back. The girl balled her fist, trying to stay calm. He was to blame for everything. He killed everyone she loved. Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino, Naruto. If only she was stronger. If only she could of saved them from the Akatsuki. If only-

The girl closed her eyes, sighed, and gave him one last glare. She didn't need him to get to her. He was destroying what was left of her.

"Sakura, dear. Can you help me with this?" asked a middle-aged woman.

Sakura nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Madara liked the girl's spirit. Even if he took just about everything from her, she still found away to be happy. Sakura cared too much for other people. That was how she was.

He stood up and disappeared into his office. Madara didn't like to do paper work, but it didn't bother him. He was wondering if Suna and some other nations would be a hassle to him. If he had to make them join him than he would use force. That would be fun and entertaining. Maybe he should. He'd let them have a choice. Join him peacefully or painfully. So much to do with so much time. Wasn't it supposed to be so little time? No, because Madara was immortal. He had all the time in the world. If he was Tobi right now then he'd be jumping with joy say stupid things like 'Tobi is happy. Tobi can do anything.' But, if he did that, he would look like a fool.

Uchiha's are not fools. He hated that name, but disregarded it. He would rebuild the clan, again. Madara would make sure that the clan would make him leader. He already was with, what, half the world? This time they would respect him.

Madara closed his eyes, thinking. Everyone in his village respected him. Everyone but one. That would be Sakura Haruno. The one he thought interesting. She being that only female that did. She seemed to make things... different? Yes, different. He would have to figure out how to handle that.

He would have to make her surrender to him so he could be a part of his collection. He made her sound like something he could use, but that is what she was. A tool made for the village to use. That's how ninja were taught; nothing more and nothing less. Madara won't be used. No he shall not. If anyone even dared, then they shall die. It was as simple as that. Besides, someone would have to be idiotic to disobey him. He's the Hokage, leader of the world, the only surviving Uchiha. That's besides Sasuke, but he was a kid still. Only a mere child compared to himself. How could he even dare to go up against Madara? Anyway, Sasuke was in Otogakure. He being the leader there.

Thinking of Sasuke reminded Madara of something he requested. What was it? Oh yes. He wanted Sakura. Madara wasn't willing to give the girl up yet. At lest, not until he sees her potential. He wanted to know what her goal was to still be here in this village. She was starting to really intrigue him. It was kind of irritating that he would be so curious. He'll wait and see what happens over the next few days.

--

Sakura walked down the ruined streets of Konohagakure. It saddened her to see what happened to her village. It used to be so strong, and so amazing. Why did this happen? Why was she still here? Because the people here looked at her for help with pleading eyes. People were starving, getting sick, week, and dying. Her village was falling apart piece by piece.

It was all because of that damned man who wanted to be called Hokage. She wanted to kill him, rip his limbs of, pull his tongue out, or do something that would be agonizing pain for him. Anything! Anything that would let him feel the horrid pain that she was feeling right now. She would make sure of that.

Sakura stopped walking. She was turning into a sadistic person. No she wasn't. She was just thinking like that because of that man. She wouldn't do that to anybody else. Of course she wouldn't be like that on a normal basis. Sakura Haruno was a kind girl that would heal the wounded or sick.

The girl realized that she was at her house, or where it used to be. All it was now was a giant pile of rubble. It caught on fire. Sakura didn't know how, but it didn't matter. What happens happens. Nothing she can do to control it. As a Hyuga would say, 'That is part of fate.' She didn't believe much in fate, just thought something happened for a reason. There was a difference wasn't there?

She turned around to walk back to where most of the rebuilding was.

--

Madara fiddled with his mask. He threw it up in the air only to catch it when it pulled down by gravity. He did that a couple of times then stopped. He was waiting for Suna's answer. Would they join him or be destroyed? He could send a little gift. The one tailed or the Nine tailed? That brought a smirk to his face. The first choice would be a good choice because many people would cower in fear, and wouldn't their Kazakage be surprised?

"What the hell! Let me go right now or I'll hurt you! Don't test me!" A girl was thrown into the room. She landed on the ground with a grunt. She quickly scrambled to her feet and punched the ANBU member who hit the wall and cracked it.

Madara watch the girl with interest. He waited for Sakura to notice him. He didn't have to wait long. Her wrath was now turned towards him. "You!" She pointed a finger at him. "Do you see what you have done to my village?" Her village? Wasn't it Madara's? "People are starving, dying, and getting weak because of you!"

Ok, now he was a little irritated. She was yelling at him. No one yells at Madara Uchiha. If she says one more-

"I hate you!"

She was pinned to the wall. Madara's hand was wrapped around her neck, keeping her from breathing. "Your rants are annoying me." Her nails dug into his arm, trying to break free. She squeezed her eyes shut. Air! She needed air or she'll pass out. She struggled harder. No! This couldn't be the end. She still needed to help the citizens! Maybe runaway and become a missing Nin. Something! Anything but this. Soon, darkness overtook her.

--

Sakura woke up in a room lying on a soft bed. Her neck hurt, probably bruised. She was fine though. Maybe starved, but doing well compared to other people in this village.

That man, he had Sharingan for sure. It was different, but she knew what it was. Was he from the Uchiha clan? No. Only one was left and that was Sasuke, and she didn't know where he was at the moment. Who was this man then? He had to have some kind of connection with the Uchiha clan. Well, maybe not, but that didn't mean anything. Sakura was determined to figure out who this man was, even if she died trying. Not that she would actually die, right? She was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two~ Yeah, I fixed a lot of mistakes, but here are still a few in there that I didn't find. I'm sure of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

--

Sakura sat in the bed, thinking. She was having a hard time coming up with a decent plan that would work against a person she didn't know. Yes, she was very smart, but this was a challenge. She hasn't seen the man for a couple of hours. Not that she would want to, but it might give her a way to figure out who he was and how strong he was.

She sighed. Sakura decided to let the subject go. The girl turned her head to the side to look at the food placed on the bedside. It disgusted her. She would refuse to eat, even if it meant she would starve to death. Sakura figure she might have a chance to find out who he was before that.

She hated him more than anyone or anything. There wasn't much to hate anymore besides him. The topic was starting to bother her because she didn't have a clue as to who he was.

Why was she here? That was a good subject to think about. She wasn't a prisoner, that's for sure. She didn't do anything wrong. Well, she did piss the 'Hokage' off, but she hated that man so much. She clinched her teeth. Damn that man! Everything was because of him. All the suffering that was going on was all because of him. There was no happiness, only fear.

Again, she was thinking about him. She really wanted to find away to hurt him, but what could she do when she doesn't know where she was currently at? All she could do was sit there and look pretty. She wouldn't do that. Not for him at lest.

Sakura glared at the door. She was debating to just walk out of the room like she was never there, or just sit there until someone told her what the hell was going on. She decided to go with the former. She was not going to wait any more.

Sakura got out of the bed and walked up to the door. As she goes to reach it, the door opens itself. She looks up to see the man looking down at her. She glares.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smooth deep voice.

Sakura stepped back. She stayed quiet. She didn't have to answer him if she didn't want to.

He started speaking again. "You're not talkative today. I wonder why. Are you upset still?" He gave her a boyish grin that made him look really attractive.

She stayed quite, and continued glaring at him. What did he want because she was getting very irritated?

"We're leaving now. Come along." He ordered.

Sakura stayed put, a little shocked. Did he think she was a dog? Because she was a human just like he was. Scratch that. She was human and he was a monster.

The man gave her a look that said she better fallow him, but of course she stayed put. "Come, now. I'm not going to play your little games. I'm not in the-"

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She hissed.

Did she just interrupt him? He gritted his teeth. "We are leaving now."

Sakura didn't move, so he grabbed her right arm and roughly pushed her out the room. She tripped and fell on the floor. He jerked her back onto her feet and dragged her around the building. Sakura noticed that she was in the tower but didn't care a bout very much at the moment. She tried to release herself from his clutch, but he was holding on to her to tight. Her arm started to go numb from his iron hold grip.

"L-let me go!" she struggled. "You're hurting me!" He really was hurting her. It would break her arm if he didn't let go soon. She tried harder, but he pulled her along. She started screaming and tried to hurt him. She was acting like a child. He grabbed her chin and used his Sharingan.

He sighed as he picked her up. She was troublesome, but she was important in the upcoming events.

Madara left the building with the girl in his arms.

--

Madara opened his eyes. He was meditating, but thought he should go and check on his captive. He stood up and left his room. He was soon at her door. Madara herd curses from the room. It made him chuckle. He opened the door and smirked at her.

"Damn you!" She howled in anger. Sakura was sitting in a chair, and had chakra seals on her. "Let me have my Chakra back! I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"You're so mean." He snickered. "I just wanted some company." That wasn't true, but who says he couldn't have a little fun joking around. After all, he used to be Tobi.

"I'm not a whore!" She growled.

He stared at her blankly, "I never said you where. Let's go get some breakfast." He turned around and headed out the door.

"I'm not going to fallow your orders just to let you know. I thought should let you know that." She scowled at him.

"Don't give me such a dirty look." He said.

She hesitated at the doorway, but soon followed him. Sakura started to think if maybe she could get close to him she could kill him. No! She would never want to get close to the devil himself. But, if she did, she could save her village people, and ally with Suna again. She could get her village back on its feet. Yes! She could do this and she would. She would be the new hokage. All she had to do was start being nice. Sakura would have to do some major practicing to get through this.

Madara took a seat at the head of the table. She sat next to him, as much as she hated it she could use this to her favor. A man came out and took their orders.

"Eggs and toast." Madara said.

"I would like the same, please." She smiled at the waiter. He nervously smiled back.

'Well,' Sakura thought. 'I wonder how this will end.' Sakura started to think of things that she could do to get on his good side. Then again, she doesn't even know his name. She sighed. What did she do to deserve this?

--

Breakfast went by pretty well, or as well as it could get for Sakura. She tried to hold her insults by biting her tongue. She ended up not saying anything at all, but that was a start. She didn't like her plan. Oh, how much she hated to be around him.

Sakura finally figured out his name. His mask told her. He was that childish man. What did he call himself again? Oh yeah, Tobi. He seemed different, though. That couldn't be him, could it? But the mask, Tobi wore that mask so that must mean he was him, right?

Oh, how much he makes her angry. She was frustrated. This man was so mysterious it was impossible to find out who he is.

Sakura flopped herself on the bed. The whole complex was empty. Turns out Tobi rented the whole entire place. She didn't understand why, but she didn't want to think about it anymore. She wanted to relax. Let her brain settle for a few minutes. Maybe she could take a little nap. Yeah, a nap. That sounded good. She fell asleep in moments.

--

Madara was sitting in a room with other people.

"So what do you say, Madara-sama?" asked one of the other people in the room.

He shook his head in disagreement. "No, that won't work. You have to have it like this." Madara showed them how to set up the armies in case they had to use it.

"Brilliant, Madara-sama! We could only expect that from you!"

He just 'hn' like all the other Uchiha did. "I will take my leave. Do whatever else you need to do." He left the room.

He had a headache. The meeting was really boring. The guys were complete fools. Why was there so many imbeciles in the world. He rubbed his temples, and sighed.

He would have to contact Zetsu soon, and get the information he wanted. Everything was going as planned, besides the girl. But she wouldn't be too much trouble. He wouldn't kill her until… Until what? Why does he even have her around? Wait. Madara opened his eyes and started pacing around the room. There has to be an explanation for why he took the trouble of keeping the girl around him, so what was the reason? What? Why? Madara punched the wall, and then removed it. There was a large crack. He didn't have anything planned for her, so why?

Maybe he shouldn't do that unless he wanted the whole building to fall on top of them. Well, he could escape easily, but Sakura would be trapped. That's a way he could get rid of her before something bad happens. But what if he doesn't want to leave her? What is he thinking? That would be a good thing. Then he wouldn't have to deal with her attitude anymore. Then he could travel around without worrying about her. Doesn't he want that?

Madara couldn't think anymore. He left the room.

--

Sakura yawned as she stretched in the bed. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the window. When she got there she saw the sun going down for the day, she gasped in surprise. How long had she been asleep for? Seven hours? Wow, that's a long time for a nap. She then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She washed her hair and body then relaxed for a couple of moments. She then got out of the shower and put her clothes on.

"Hmm, I wonder where Tobi is." She wondered out loud.

Someone opened the door. Speak of the devil. "Come on. We're leaving." He then left the room. Sakura ran after him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

He didn't respond at first, but then said, "Somewhere."

She didn't want to push him; after all, she was trying to be nice to him. She really wanted to know where they we're going, but she would have to wait and see.

--

This was taking too long for his liking. Madara just wanted to get there, but he would have to travel like a normal ninja. That would take a while. Roughly around three days. They were heading towards Sound to get updates from Sasuke.

That's it! Madara could 'drop' Sakura off at Sasuke's, get some updates, and then leave. Oh yes! That was perfect! But, what if he didn't want to leave her there with Sasuke. What was he thinking? This girl has been a giant problem from the start. She was too loyal to her village. She probably wanted his position as Hokage and turn the town into her utopia. Hah! That was funny. She was too weak. She would defend her village, but she would always want to compromise so people wouldn't have to go to war and die.

"Stop staring at me." Madara ordered.

Sakura turned her head away quickly. "I was not staring at you!" She said defensively.

Madara simply smirked and continued on ahead.

--

Sakura ran into Madara's back. She grunted in pain. Sakura jumped back and rubbed her nose. Sakura looked in to the clearing to see a little boy. Sakura was going to see what was wrong with him, but Madara grabbed her waist. He didn't say anything. Sakura was about to try to move again, but she was pushed out of the way. Several kunai where imbedded in the spot she was just standing at.

"What the-" Sakura was surprised. What was with this child? He had to be a ninja, but he looked to only be eight. Then again, some children are really skilled. She studied him a little bit more. His eyes were tinted with bloodlust.

"I'll kill you!" He growled with maniacal laughter following.

Madara easily slit his throat. Sakura screamed as the boy feel onto his knees, emitting gurgling noises.

Her eyes whaled up with tears. "What did you do? He was only a child!"

He gave her a smile and answered, "Did you forget who I am? I'm the one who kill everyone you cared about. I've done many terrible things, and don't forget that."

Sakura stared at him in shock, slowly realizing her mistake. She was a complete fool, thinking she could get on his nice side. He only had an evil side. He's a Devil, a demon, maybe even an incubus!

Her anger for him came flooding back, and if she didn't control it she would do something really stupid.

He seemed to notice that anger. Should he push it or just continue on with the journey? Madara turned his back on her and started traveling again.

Sakura didn't follow him immediately. She looked at the boy, but quickly looked away. She rubbed the tears out of her eyes, and put on her bravest face. She then followed after him.

--

Another couple of hours flew by, and Sakura defiantly acknowledge it, too. It made her wonder how the hell she was still able to stand up. She was stressed, tried, hungry, and very grumpy. She really wished there was a town around, but she doubted it. Maybe if she wished hard enough-

"There's a town up ahead. We'll be there in three minutes."

Sakura nearly cried in relief. She could see the town coming closer to her, getting larger, nearly there. She pushed herself faster. So close! Then she passed out. She put too much force on her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, I am SO sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter! I've had major writers block and I'm doing four doujinshi, and I'm going to start a new one soon, so I haven't been doing much for my story. Also really sorry for the short chapter! Am I writing this story alright? I haven't ever written a fan fiction as well as this one so I'm not so sure. I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and favorites! It makes me very happy! Thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

--

The wind blew the curtains around Madara. He was looking at the rising Sun, while waiting for the girl in the bed to wake up. He didn't think she was going to pass out, but then again, she's a weak little girl. How could he expect her to go far? Hopefully they would get there in time.

Madara rubbed the bridge of his nose. Sasuke would definitely want to kill him, they he would have to him first. But what about Sakura? Where did Sakura fit into this puzzle? She would be on the brat's side for sure. So, should he leave her somewhere? Continue to have her around? Kill her?

Damn girl. Madara turned to face her. She was still sleeping peacefully. He moved beside her. He moved his hand to gently touch her cheek. Her skin was so soft, smooth. That was surprising because she's a ninja.

Madara stepped back, and walked out of the room.

--

Her eyes fluttered open. Sakura looked around, and sat up on the bed. She turned to look at the bedside to see eggs, bacon, and toast. She grabbed the tray, and placed it on her lap. She started eating it. She nodded her head in approval. She was starving, and the food was freshly made.

Sakura placed the finished meal back where she found it. She then got out of bed and stretched. The girl then walked over to the open door that led to a bathroom. "Time to take a shower." She murmured.

She turned on the shower, and waited for it to warm up. Sakura then got in; the water relaxed her tensed muscles. She washed her hair and body. She then got out of the shower. Sakura walked out of the bathroom, looking for her traveling pack. She spotted it by the chair in the corner then walked over to it. She rummaged through it and found her spare clothing, which was sadly, her casual clothing.

Should she just put her normal clothing on, or just deal with-

Sakura chuckled at herself. She would go with her casual attire. It wouldn't be too hard to travel in would it? Sakura got herself dressed then got her dirty clothing. She went to go wash it then pack it in her bag. As soon as she was done cleaning her cloths, she did a little bit of meditating.

Now, what about Tobi? Where was he taking her, and why? She was confused, really confused. The damn man didn't say much. She didn't even know what town they happen to be in, nor did she know where he currently was.

Sakura sighed. She had no idea what to do.

--

He walked down the halls casually, passing doors and occasionally windows. He then stopped at one of the many doors and opened it up. Madara saw Sakura lying on her bed reading a magazine. She turned her head to look at him. He moved to a seat by the window. The sun was already close to setting.

"We'll be leaving soon. Gather you things." Madara continued gazing at the sun.

He stood up after she was done packing, and left the room. She followed quietly behind. They wouldn't stop until sunrise.

--

Sakura was following Madara through the forest; the town was getting farther and farther away. She had plenty of things to think about. Like, ponder over where they were going. Or think about her home village. Maybe about the love of her life?

Sasuke. Where was he? How was he doing? Did he start his second goal? Will she ever see him again? Sakura doesn't fantasize about marring him anymore. She just wish she could have him around. She loved him more then anything in the world, but he never felt that way.

'I failed everyone!' She screamed in her mind. 'Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Ino…' Tears formed, but Sakura wiped them away before the man before her noticed them. 'I'm so weak! I can't do anything to help my friends and family, and now I'm following some guy that I don't know. He's a mystery, and I can't figure it out. I'm not as great as everyone thought I was!'

Sakura drowned herself in self-pity.

'What am I thinking?' She clinched her fist in anger. 'I'm a strong kunoichi! And I can do anything if I wanted to!' A smile formed on her face.

She knew at that moment she could bet the man that made her a fool. She trained under the Godaime. She looked up to she Tobi focused on everything but her. She started an escape plan in her head. She may not have any idea where she was, but she could go back to the town she was at. There she could find out where to head next. She would have to be slick about it, but what would happen if she didn't make it? He would be very angry with her. There's no telling what would happen. She had most of her chakra to use.

Sakura then thought about the first plan she had come up with; getting close to him. If didn't seem like a plan that would work. She had underestimated him. It was a failed plan.

Should she just run away from him, or stay around and obey him? Running was the logical choice. Then she wouldn't have to deal with him anymore.

Sakura looked at Tobi. He didn't look as if he had his guard up. She then looked at her surroundings. She probably traveled a few miles. She then looked up at the dark sky. Here in a moment…

She started counting down in her head, "…3… 2… 1… Now!"

Sakura then sprinted as fast as she could. Everything was a blur, and she didn't dare look back to see if he was fallowing her she just ran for her life. Literally. She wasn't going to slow her pace until she was in the safety of the village. She knew that it wasn't healthy for a ninja to stress their chakra like she was doing, but she had a very important reason why. It was already damaging her body, but she kept on going.

She could start to see the village. This time she wouldn't pass out before she got there. She flew pass people at the entrance. She needed to go into a crowded part of the town, and find somewhere there to grab some needed items. She would also need to know where she was currently.

She was soon at the heart of the village. She then looked around for a store that would be useful for her. Sakura then spotted a cart that sold fruits. She walked over to the man and asked him where she was at.

"Why you're at Otafuku Gai!" He said in a cheery voice.

That was great. It meant she was only a day away from Konoha. "I'll buy three apples then." She paid for the fruit then started to head toward her own village.

She quickly left the town. She felt exhausted from the running she just did, but she tried to pay no mind toward it. It wouldn't be long before she would have to take a break. When that would be, she didn't know. She started traveling on trees. It would be a lot faster.

After a while, the ach in her legs became unbearable. She jumped to the ground and searched through her pack. She grabbed one of her apples and made herself comfy against a tree.

So far, so good. She didn't run into the man yet, and she was really glad. It would be hell if she did. She looked into the sky. She was guessing it was mid-night. She left the village a little after dusk. She was lucky it was that time, or she wouldn't have gotten the information she need unless she wanted to go into a bar.

She finished, and put the core in her bag. Sakura relaxed for a few moments, and listened to the night life around her. It was a rare moment for her.

Why does the world have so much evil in it? Why isn't it like the books her mother used to read to her when she was a child? Why didn't justice prevail? It just wasn't fair!

Sakura held back a sob by biting into her hand. A metallic taste filled her mouth, she bit down to hard. It didn't matter to her, as long as the emotional hurt would go away.

'Sasuke…' She thought. Where was he? She could look for him, but what if he already found someone to love? Did he even care what happened to Konoha? Did he not care for Naruto? She was so confused. She still loved him even though he didn't return the fillings.

Sakura didn't even know what to do about her life anymore. Should she move to a small town, and open a clinic? That would be nice. What about Konoha's civilians? They were still stuck there with no one to help them. It was the only reason why she was still there in the first place.

She was still going back to her home. Maybe she could convince the people to leave while Tobi was gone. Then they wouldn't have to live their life in fear. It was a good idea.

Sakura started to get up. She still had to be careful with her chakra still. He might be around looking for her, but was she worth it? She still wasn't sure why he wanted her. It confused her, but she didn't want to think about it. As long as she got to Konoha before he found her then she was fine.

--

It was a couple of hours after she left when she was flung into a tree. She yelped in pain. A kunai was put to her throat. Her vision was blurry as she tried to find out who attacked her. Once she could see clearly, she was face to face with a beautiful man. A man who was also evil.

"You!" She spat. Her head was pounding because of him. Couldn't he do something that didn't give pain to others?

"Yes, me." He said unhappily. "Did you think you could escape me?"

She glared at him while giving her answer. "I got pretty far didn't I!"

"Actually," He stared. "I was watching your movements for quite a while."

This shocked her. She didn't even sense his chakra! As a medic, she was more sensitive to it.

Anger flooded her body. "Let me go! I have to go back to Konoha!" She kicked and screamed.

Madara was also angered. "Why?" He asked. "Why go back to such a corrupted village? I'm trying to fix it while you believe what I did was evil. He sighed as he pulled his kunai back. She didn't move.

"You don't know how many sins that village hid from its people. If you want to go back, then go." She moved back a few steps.

Sakura was wary for a moment. "What do you mean? Konoha stands for peace and justice! It would never do anything evil, unlike you!" She yelled.

"I said you wouldn't understand." She said.

"That's because I know what I'm talking about!" she growled.

Madara didn't say anything for a moment. "You are naive." He turned and walked to the trees.

Sakura was stunned for a moment. "Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks.

"If I am wrong," She stared slowly. "Then will you tell me the truth?" She asked, unsure of her own words. She didn't trust him, but that didn't mean she would give up a chance to know something that could be useful to her.

He nodded his head. "Come, if you want to know the past of Konohagakure."

Madara left the clearing, leaving her behind. She soon was fallowing after him. She figured he wouldn't tell her anything until noon. That was understandable. Sakura still was curious as to where they were going. The only thing different now was that she was fallowing the man she hated on her own free will, but she wasn't so sure now.

It confused her about what he said. It didn't make any sense. She said that it was a village of peace and justice, but he said otherwise. What could her village have done that was so horrible that it made him and Sasuke want to destroy it? Sakura looked ahead to see the back side of Tobi. Who was he? Where did he come from? Why was he the leader of Konoha? Sakura sighed, and continued to fallow the mysterious man behind the mask.

--


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a long time hasn't it? I'm sorry I haven't updated; I've been really busy with school. It's really lame, and I hate it. Ugh. It'll be over soon, so maybe I'll upload stuff more often. Hopefully… I don't know if my writing style has changed or not so, sorry if it's kind of worded differently in the beginning of the story. Sorry, but it's really short. Homoigosh… So, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The club was noisy and busy. People danced as the place shook from the loud music. Sakura was confused as to why Madara brought her here, but she didn't say anything. It was weird because she was still underage to be at such a place, and it was really unnerving. The way everybody was dancing and how girls danced around poles or in cages were really gross. Maybe if she was here to have fun it wouldn't bother her as much but since she was here with this secretive guy she felt out of place.

"Stay here." Was all he said as he left to move through the crowd of bodies.

Sakura sat down at the table he left her at. What the hell did he need to do here? He was supposed to tell her the bad things that Konoha did, which she still had a hard time believing. What a jerk he was. Leaving her here at a stupid club when she was only seventeen. After thirty minutes, Sakura put her head on the table. She was getting a headache because of the loud music. She tapped her fingers on the table losing her patience. Why was he taking so long?

Sakura lifted her head to see a guy sitting in front and next to her. Both smiling at her. She could smell sweat and alcohol on them. 'Great. Just leave me for the wolfs why don't you, Tobi.' She moved closer to the wall. "What do you want?" She growled, clearly not in the mood.

"Aw, come on babe. You know you want to have some fun with us. We can give you a good time if you come with us."

One put his hand on her thigh. The one sitting next to her put his arm around her. She tried to push his arm off, but he wouldn't budge. The other guys hand traveled up her leg higher. She struggled more, but they both were physically stronger then her. Sakura couldn't spare any of her chakra because she was almost deprived of it.

"Get off of me you pigs!" She shrieked.

Both were on the floor, and both started screaming in agony. People stopped dancing and soon the music did too. Madara picked Sakura up and ran out of the place before anyone noticed who did it. He ran out of the town with her in his arms. Sakura didn't realize what was happening until they reach the forest.

"Put me down!" She said hoarsely, but with panic in her voice. She squeezed her eyes tight, but he did comply to her wish. Once she was on the ground, she fell to her knees and threw up. Her head hurt really bad and throwing up did not make it any better. She heaved for a few seconds then let out a shaky breath. Sakura then got off the ground and wiped the vomit off with her arm. "Disgusting." She muttered.

Madara did nothing but watch the girl in front of him. "Would you like to stay at a town nearby or stay at another town nearby?" He asked.

His question caught her off guard. She didn't want to stay near this place anymore, and that was a fact. "Let's just get out of here." She said.

And they continued on to their journey.

They stopped by a lake to rest at. Sakura decide she wanted to bathe and Madara respected her privacy by leaving. She had gotten over her shock about what had happen at the bar, but was paranoid being with people. She could only trust Madara which is weird because he is her enemy, and she was supposed to feel the opposite way about him. Then again, in her situation, it wasn't wrong of her to think of him as a protector. He did save her, when he could have just left her there. It was something she thanked him about when they had first stopped at the lake.

As Sakura reached the clearing, she noticed that Madara had a fire going with some fish set up to be cooked. The man had not turn to look at her, knowing that she was standing there. He told her to take a set near him for he would soon begin to tell her his history. He handed her the meal, and then began.

"I've been around longer then you have, dear. Uchiha Madara is the name I was given, and my life goes like this…"

Disturbed was not even close enough of a word she could described of how she felt. It was passed that. How could the world be so cruel? She was very naïve, and it troubled her because she knew of nothing. Konoha had covered up all its bad history, and left it to die with the clan it hated and feared most. How could her beloved nation do this? It just didn't seem right. And that's when she knew she no longer wanted to be a part of the corrupted village anymore.

"Madara," She started, still unsure of how his name felt on her lips. "Where is it that you are taking me?" She asked.

His eyes landed on her shaded form beside him. "Hn." A typical Uchiha grunt. She won't be getting much out of him.

She growled then walked slightly father ahead. It wasn't like she wanted to be near him more than she already had to; she just didn't want to talk to him because of his attitude. What a jerk he was. It really was starting to get on her nerves, but for some reason she actually was starting to like it. He was her comfort, and she was starting to think of him as the black candle light in her dark lift. He wasn't her savior, yet he's not her enemy. He's just in the middle, unknown.

What is it that she wanted these days? A family… Yes. Love… Yes. Comfort… Yes. Why is it that she still has yet to find them all? Or maybe just one would be nice. She was longing for it all know. Sakura was starting to feel the loneliness eating away at her. She wanted to know what it's like to love someone who would love her just as much. She wanted to have a family with that man who accepted her. Was she being selfish? Why want this know when all of this disaster had happened now? Could it possible to late for her? She glanced at the man behind her. Madara was handsome. It was a fact that anyone could not deny. She quickly turned around.

'Stupid!' She screamed in her mind. 'No way in hell would I want to be with him.'

Sakura again turned her head slightly back to glance at the man. He was perfect in all ways. He had control of everything, and his aura was powerful. He walked with confidence she had never noticed before. Then again, he was in control of this 'new' world. He would be the ruler forever. And she wondered what it would be like to be the one who would help him rule the world.

Madara noticed her looking at him. Her attempts at trying to hide her glances has failed. A smirk graced his thin lips, and lifted his head up to look at the sky. How interesting this small journey had become. A pink haired girl who stood for what's right and a dark man with ambitions no one had dared to take on.

"Did you get everything I asked of you?"

The shadow shifted uneasily, but nonetheless responded with a simple yes. The dark shape moved to set down a pile of papers on a table near the leader, and moved to its original spot.

The almighty man reached the materials that were placed neatly. He dismissed the servant and started to read the letters. Satisfaction ran through his veins as he read. His excitement was growing and he was getting impatient. He just couldn't wait for his little guest to come and see him. After all, it has been years since he saw his dear team mate.

"Sakura…" The name rolled of his tongue smoothly.

The chair shrieked as he stood. He walk swiftly to his large window and pulled aside the heavy curtains. The sun was waking up the earth with its bright rays which made the teenager wince. The light warmed his coldness and he couldn't help but smirk. It was an Uchiha thing. Everything was finally coming together. He had power. Ha had money. And now he was soon to have a wife that would help him revive the clan.

The world was going to be perfect, and be under the control of Uchihas. That is the way it should have always been. The thought sickened him. He really didn't have any desire to bring back his clan, but he knew he had to. The boy wanted nothing more than to have his brother back, but what else could he do.

He had to hide his true feelings away from the world. Now was his time to be his real self, yet he wasn't going to. Madara was controlling him. He was a pawn, and dealt with it. He lifted his hand to his face and inspected his hand. The blood rolled down his palm when he opened it. It then drifted down to his arm. The liquid was crimson.

Just like _his_ eyes. Those damn eyes! How much he hated them. Fuck it all! A growl escaped him. He forced the curtains closed and indulged himself in darkness then retreated to his bed. How he hated many things still.


End file.
